Wild Flower
by callmetooru
Summary: Jika di dunia ini ada transplantasi isi kepala, mungkin Siwon akan percaya jika Yesung adalah salah satu orang gila yang melakukannya/"masih banyak orang benci yang namanya perbedaan, misalnya pemahaman. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak lebih membenci sesuatu yang sama, seperti hubungan kita"/yewon/wonsung/BL/OS


_A white ice flower that bloomed_

 _Puts its face out in the welcoming wind_

 _It sheds tears over the wordless and nameless past_

.

.

.

A Yewon Fanfiction

Spfly3024

.

.

.

 **Wild Flower**

.

 _Original title song by. Park Hyo Shin – Wild Flower_

.

.

.

Anggap aja sebagai _birthday gift_ buat _uri_ yesung _ie_ yaa.. meski telatnya kebangetan hehe

Bacanya harus super hati-hati ya, takutnya malah banyak yang bingung

Salam, Tooru.

.

.

.

 _Saturday, September 3, 2016_

 **Arika Tooru**

.

.

.

 _Italic for flashback_

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

 _Hiding in the cold wind_

 _Melting down under the single ray of sunlight_

 _That's how you came to me once more_

.

.

.

"kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"sudah kenyang"

Sepasang alis Choi Siwon hampir bertaut, seingatnya –kalau-kalau ia tidak salah lihat, seporsi _lasagna_ milik _namja_ di hadapannya kini hanya berkurang tak lebih dari dua sendok saja, berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya yang sudah kosong rampung ia habiskan.

"kau harus banyak makan Yesung, sudah kurus begitu mau sekecil apa lagi?"

Yang dikatai hanya diam saja, terlalu sayang jika fokusnya pindah dari ponsel kesayangan. Siwon semakin dibuat berkerut dahinya karena tidak mendapat tanggapan, kalah saing dengan benda di tangan Yesung. Namun ada yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Siwon, padahal sudah hampir satu jam mereka bertatap muka tanpa menyadari ada yang ganjal.

" _huh_? Kau memotong rambutmu? Kapan?" dilepasnya topi yang senantiasa dipakai Yesung, memperhatikan penampilan baru _namja_ itu dengan seksama lalu mengerang tidak suka. "yah! Kenapa _sok manly_ begini? Tidak cocok!"

Mendapat protesan tentang penampilannya, Yesung mendelik lalu mengambil kembali topinya dari tangan Siwon. _Namja_ kaya itu menjadi semakin tempramen, rewel dan merepotkan sekembalinya dari _wajib militer_. "aku tidak sudi terus dibilang cantik oleh penggemarku! Aku butuh gaya baru" Yesung menjawab _sok_ asik.

"yaa memang kau cantik, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"coba kau sendiri yang disebut cantik, bagaimana rasanya? Huh?"

"aku memang tidak cocok karena dari lahir sudah tampan"

Yesung mencibir, _iya sih.._ tambahnya dalam hati tanpa berniat mengatakannya. Bisa besar kepala si Choi nanti.

"Siwon, Siwon, Siwon.." setelah beberapa menit saling diam, Yesung menunjukan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Siwon membuahkan satu lagi kerutan tak habis pikir dari Siwon. Yesung kan memang begitu, sedikit-sedikit ngambek, sedikit-sedikit heboh sendiri, kadang diam tiba-tiba, seperti orang kerasukkan.

"hmm?" Siwon hanya menggumam saja sambil menikmati minuman _iced coffee_ ber- _float_ -nya yang dipesankan Yesung tadi. Jari-jari Yesung sibuk menggeser layar ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa gambar lokasi _camping_ dekat pegunungan _Hokkaido_.

"hari minggu nanti kita pergi _camping_ ya? Katanya tempat ini bagus, tidak banyak yang datang kesana jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan penggemar. Kita kan sudah lama tidak piknik seperti ini –"

Tiba-tiba Siwon meraih tangan Yesung, meremasnya pelan. "kau lupa tujuanmu kesini untuk apa?" dan seketika Yesung diam melihat cara Siwon menatap tepat di matanya. Siwon agak menyesal melihat pendar bola sabit Yesung langsung redup. "aku sanggupi, kemanapun asal denganmu"

Yesung tak berniat menyela, rematan di tangan Yesung kini beralih menjadi usapan lembut, perlahan menanggalkan jemarinya dari tangan itu hingga terlihatlah sebuah cincin yang melinggar tegas di jari manis Yesung.

Ada kontraksi aneh di perut Yesung berbarengan dengan matanya yang terasa mengembun. Siwon menatap lekat jari manisnya –tidak, –cincin yang dikenakannya sebelum _Obs_ Siwon menusuk matanya hingga ke hati. "tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi sebebas dulu membawamu pergi, aku bisa apa?"

.

.

.

 _Only good memories, only a longing heart_

 _On the path where you left me_

 _I'm standing alone_

 _Only until I can forget you, until I will be alright_

 _I'll swallow my tears and at the end of my wait_

 _I will bloom once again_

.

.

.

 _Jutaan do'a Siwon rapal dalam hati. Kedua kakinya sudah menapak di depan pintu sebuah ruangan –restroran private yang sengaja disewa untuk merayakan kembalinya ia dari camp militer. Para member Super Junior pasti sudah berkumpul di dalam sana, orang itu juga pasti sudah ada di sana, kan? Siwon sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk hari ini, hari dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu orang itu setelah berita mengejutkan enam bulan yang lalu._

 _Saat hatinya sudah mantap dan kalimat sapaan yang telah dilatihnya tadi sebelum kemari sudah dipastikan hafal di luar kepala barulah ia memasuki ruangan. Semua member menyambutnya, dipeluklah mereka satu-satu hingga giliran orang itu yang sudah siap menyambutnya dengan lengan terbuka serta senyum manis –namun ganjil. Dan kalimat yang dilatihnya beberapa jam yang lalu berhamburan dari kepalanya, sempat mematung tak sadarkan diri, hatinya yang telah ditata kini pecahannya berserakan di lantai. Sambil membalas sambutan orang itu, orang terkasihnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat._

" _selamat datang kembali, Siwon"_

" _ya.. aku kembali, Yesung hyung. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu"_

 _Dan seisi ruangan-pun mendadak senyap._

.

.

.

 _Love is a fiery flower that blooms and withers_

 _In case I get wet with the rain, I close my eyes_

 _In my youth and small heart_

 _The dazzling memories shine_

 _I call out to you once again_

.

.

.

Angin bertiup teratur, semoga cuaca yang seperti ini bisa bertahan sampai sore hari sehingga mereka bisa melihat _sunset_ di pinggiran padang bunga matahari di _Yamanashi-ken,_ kota _Hokuto_. Kini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan. Melewati terowongan tua, danau buatan, dan hutan lindung. Sungai yang mereka lewati juga tak kalah menarik. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu hobi menonton Yesung, tempat-tempat yang tadi mereka lewati pun tak lain adalah lokasi syuting film favorit-nya. Yesung sering kemari sebelumnya, tapi tanpa Siwon.

"aku akan pulang besok dengan penerbangan pagi" Siwon berinisiatif bersuara lebih dulu. Yesung berubah menjadi pendiam hari ini sehingga Siwon terpaksa harus lebih aktif berbicara. Kan, sangat disayangkan waktu berharganya bersama Yesung jika harus dihabiskan hanya dengan aksi diam. Siwon menggiring Yesung duduk di bebatuan besar di bibir sungai yang airnya mengalir jernih, bening sekali seperti mata Yesung.

"bagaimana dengan mu? Mau langsung menemuinya atau –"

"aku akan menemuinya besok saja setelah kau pulang"

"nah, memang harusnya seperti itu" Yesung menangkap seringaian pahit di bibir Siwon yang sedang berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatu miliknya. "aku tidak sudi menonton cerita rumah tanggamu yang _bahagia_ itu"

"Siwon.."

"apa?" kedua mata beda manik itu saling beradu tatap.

"kau harus tahu, aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu"

"kenapa tiba-tiba membahas ini lagi?" siwon malah mendengus, "tiba-tiba menikah selagi kekasihmu _wajib militer_ itu apa namanya kalau bukan pengkhianatan?"

"sayang.. ku mohon.." Yesung melirih rendah.

Pandangan Siwon kini penuh dengan tatapan frustasi Yesung, kekasihnya itu masih duduk di bebatuan sungai dengan pasrah karena kehabisan kata. Emosi Siwon tak pernah lelah muncul dan memuncak tiap kali disinggung topik ini. Dalam sekali pertemuan, Yesung mampu mengubahnya ke dalam beberapa kondisi. Siwon seketika menyandang julukan _bipolar_ berkat Yesung.

Apa yang terjadi pada Yesung selama ia _wamil_ , Siwon tak menahu. Jika di dunia ini ada _transplantasi_ _isi kepala_ , mungkin Siwon akan percaya jika Yesung adalah salah satu orang gila yang melakukannya. Cepat sekali isi kepala cantik itu berubah akhir-akhir ini, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa lagi mengikuti alur pikir Yesung. Siwon seperti memacari orang lain.

"menikahi wanita itu adalah jalan tercepat dan ter-efektif yang bisa ku lakukan" Yesung memulai, dibalas desahan lelah oleh Siwon. _Obs_ hitam Siwon mengikuti setiap pergerakan Yesung, ketika _namja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya. Siwon mengikuti saja dengan kedua bola matanya ketika Yesung berjongkok di sisi sungai, bermain air disana.

Figur Yesung yang tersorot sinar matahari dari celah pepohonan sangat cantik dari sudut tempatnya berdiri, begitu menawan dan seolah berpendar mengagumkan. Yesung mengangkat wajah, menghalangi pandangan dari sinar yang datang oleh telapak tangannya. Siwon melihat Yesung yang seperti sedang menerawang ke langit biru sana.

Detak Siwon berguruh tak tenang, disadarkan oleh fakta yang tak dapat diterima Siwon tentang Yesung, – _namja_ cantik itu kini milik orang lain secara hukum, suami orang lain. Dan dirinya bak terkena kejut jantung, menurut saja ketika Yesung mengurut-ngurut jantungnya dengan alasan ingin menyelamatkannya dari maut.

Dahi Yesung berkerut sebentar sebelum membuka suara, "masih banyak orang benci yang namanya _perbedaan_ , misalnya pemahaman. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak lebih membenci sesuatu yang _sama_ , seperti hubungan kita. Yang berbeda dipersatukan untuk menjalin keserasian, sedangkan yang sama akhirnya akan dipisahkan, seperti kita."

.

.

.

 _Only good memories, only a longing heart_

 _On the path where you left me_

 _I'm standing alone_

 _Only until I can forget you, until I will be alright_

 _I'll swallow my tears and at the end of my wait_

 _Then once again, I will_

.

.

.

Dan suara gemercik air sungai mengingatkan Siwon tentang sosok kekasihnya. Kim Jong Woon –ralat –Kim Jong Hoon, lelaki berusia 35 tahun. Kekasihnya yang menikah tujuh bulan yang lalu ketika ia sedang menjalankan kewajiban sebagai pria yang lahir di _Korea Selatan_. Menikahi wanita asal _Jepang_ , ber-profesi sebagai aktris dan model di negaranya, dan beberapa kali terlibat dalam proyek yang sama bersama Yesung.

Anehnya, wanita itu mau saja dinikahi Yesung. Padahal wanita itu sengaja Yesung beritahu, kisah tentang drama percintaan Yesung dengan dirinya –Choi Siwon dari alinea pertama hingga titik –dimana kisah itu dipisahkan konteks-nya dari konflik pertentangan orang tua kedua tokoh utama menjadi alinea baru tentang pencarian poin-poin solusi. Sampai situ, sampai usia membuatnya terdampar di _camp_ militer lalu menjadi polisi. Bodohnya wanita itu mau saja dijadikan sarana pengalihan topik percintaannya.

Yesung menoleh padanya, senyum tak simetris Yesung bagai rambu. Pengingat, bahwa dari awal mereka memutuskan berdiri menantang norma tak pernah ada kata baik-baik saja atau mudah, hanya intuisi-nya saja yang berkata semuanya akan menemukan jalan keluar namun nyatanya titik terang itu tak pernah ada.

"boleh saja kita berpikir idealis, seperti saat ini. Men-doktrin bahwa sesuatu yang kita sebut cinta ini tidak akan pernah goyah, berusaha untuk selalu bersama dan saling berbagi perasaan masing-masing seperti sebelumnya, percaya bahwa jika bertarung bersama dan bertahan kita akan menemui takdir kita untuk bersama. Tapi suatu hari nanti tidak ada yang tahu kita bertemu lagi sebagai apa, sebagai siapa dan bagaimana. Mungkin kau sama halnya dengan diriku yang lebih dulu mengambil langkah, menikahi wanita cantik putri relasi ayahmu misalnya, atau super model mungkin, tidak ada yang tahu Siwon- _ah_ "

"itu berarti sama artinya dengan yang kau putuskan itu adalah _benar_ dan kita ini dari awal memang sudah _salah_ , begitu?"

Tahu-tahu Yesung sudah berdiri dihadapannya, mendengarkan lelaki itu berdampak pada jiwanya yang limbung dan mengambang. Seperti tak berada dimana-mana, seperti orang yang bersamanya kini hanya halusinasi dari sosok Yesung efek kewarasannya yang terguncang. Yesung handal sekali dalam menatap, apalagi dalam hal menusuk kedua mata miliknya.

"dalam definisi cinta tidak ada kata _salah_ Siwon, aku tidak pernah berpikir apa yang kita lakukan adalah salah. Dan yang benar tidak akan membuat semenderita ini, jadi keputusanku untuk menikah-pun tak bisa disebut _benar_ "

"Yesung, aku tak bisa membedakan kau ini sedang melindungi hubungan kita atau sebenarnya berniat menyerah. Aku tak bisa percaya lagi padamu, setelah menyaksikan kau menikah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku, kau pikir penjelasan dan alasan yang kau beri itu sudah bisa membuat tidurku nyenyak?"

Yesung tak memiliki jawaban, atas pertanyaan Siwon, atas keputusan gila yang ia buat, atas terlukanya _namja_ yang masih ia akui sebagai kekasihnya itu. Dipeluknya leher Siwon, dua pasang mata itu semakin dekat, intensi-nya meluap tak tertampung.

"maaf ya, Siwon"

"aku tak butuh maaf-mu"

"aku jahat, ya?"

"ya, kau pria terjahat sedunia"

"kau sakit karena aku kan?"

"bahkan aku lebih baik mati setelah ini"

"aku tahu aku salah"

"jadi, benar –kah? Kau sebenarnya memang berniat menyerah, dan pergi dariku?"

Jawabannya diwakili oleh hembusan angin, Yesung bisa melihat keputus-asaan di mata Siwon. Fokus Yesung beralih pada bibir Siwon, berjinjit, mengecup bibir itu tiga kali berturut-turut sebelum yang selanjutnya lebih lama karena Siwon menahan tengkuknya. Siwon menciumnya sampai puas, sampai nafas mereka habis.

Siwon mengerang setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka. "sial! Aku jadi secara tidak langsung mencium wanita itu"

" _pandangan_ ku masih padamu meski aku _berjalan pergi_ , aku bersumpah"

"aku.. tak peduli lagi" dua pasang mata saling menatap luka masing-masing. Detik selanjutnya tangan Yesung sudah meluruh di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "aku lepas tangan soal keputusanmu, jadi kau harus bahagia sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi, jangan tertekan lagi, jangan mencoba meminta dukungan orang lain lagi, jangan mengemis restu orang tua kita lagi. Anggap saja kau menyerah dan kita selesai"

Wajah Siwon berpaling, tak pernah tahan saat sepasang mata _raven_ Yesung mengurai air mata, terluka. "aku jadi merasa bodoh berada disini, tidak berguna, kenapa aku menyusulmu kemari, ya? Haruskah aku pulang malam ini saja?" kekehan tanpa makna Siwon mengalun, bermonolog. Terdengar garing bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"aku mencintaimu, sampai matipun akan tetap seperti itu"

"aku tidak tahu kau pandai bermain _tarik-ulur_ , _hyung_ "

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku tahu, aku juga. Tapi itu semua tidak berguna sekarang, jadi ayo kita berhenti saja"

"aku mencintaimu"

"kau harus mengatakan itu pada istrimu"

"..."

"pergilah lebih dulu, temui istrimu lalu minta maaf. Sampaikan juga permintaan maaf ku karena sudah tiba-tiba muncul dan membawamu pergi. Istrimu tak salah, yang perlu disalahkan hanyalah kita. Aku akan kembali ke hotel, mari tak saling bertemu secara pribadi dulu"

"aku akan ikut denganmu"

"istrimu?"

"ia akan mengerti keadaan kita"

"kau melukainya"

"aku lebih tak ingin melukaimu"

"kau sudah melakukannya, sayang"

"itu karena aku mencintaimu"

Siwon tertawa bodoh, Yesung lagi-lagi membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. "sayangku, orang yang terluka tidak akan menerima alasan seperti itu" tangan Siwon meraih tangan kecil Yesung, menggenggamnya erat. "ayo pergi"

.

.

.

 _On top of the dry land_

 _My entire body is burning_

 _Your scent that remained on my fingers is scattering away_

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang petang ketika mereka sampai di _sunflower field_ , jejeran bunga matahari yang belum mekar sempurna melingkupi sejauh mata memandang. Liburan mereka hari ini berjalan sesuai rencana, langit cerah, udara bagus, dan bisa menikmati _sunset_ di tempat favorit Yesung.

"dimusim lain selain musim panas, kau bisa melihat sebuah _emoticon smile_ di tengah sana"

"ya aku tahu, aku pernah melihat fotomu disini"

"lain kali kita bisa melihatnya dan berfoto bersama"

Bias oranye sudah membias di langit, bulatan matahari hanya tinggal seper-sepuluh bagiannya yang mereka lihat.

"Yesung" Siwon mengeluarkan kotak _velvet_ kecil dari sakunya. "aku membeli ini dua tahun lalu sebelum aku _wamil_ , aku berniat memberikannya padamu setelah aku keluar, tapi –" ada jeda di antara helaan nafas beratnya, "simpan saja, kau tidak mungkin memakai dua cincin pernikahan"

"aku akan memakainya" Yesung berujar sambil bergegas melepas cincin pernikahannya menggantinya dengan cincin pemberian Siwon.

"istrimu akan marah"

"aku hanya perlu menjemput dia di rumah orang tuanya kalau ia marah"

"ternyata kau benar-benar pria jahat yaa.." Yesung tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Sementara Siwon kini beralih tempat disamping Yesung.

"aku, Choi Siwon. Berjanji akan mencintai Kim Jong Woon sebagai seorang suami, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai sampai maut memisahkan kita" Siwon berucap lantang, lancar sekali seperti sudah dilatih sebelumnya. Belum mendapat tanggapan ia melirik Yesung yang masih termenung menatapnya dengan mata berselaput bening.

"giliranmu sayang"

"aku, Kim Jong Woon –" Yesung berhenti sebentar untuk memperbaiki suaranya yang mendadak parau tersedak tangisan yang ditahannya sedari tadi, "menerima Choi Siwon sebagai seorang suami dan berjanji akan mencintainya, mendampinginya sehidup semati, saling memiliki dan menjaga, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, saling mengasihi dan menghargai sampai maut memisahkan"

"kita sudah menikah sekarang"

"hmm.. aku mempunyai istri dan suami sekarang"

Siwon tertawa pelan, meraih bahu Yesung membuatnya berhadapan. Sebuah ciuman Siwon bubuhkan diatas bibir Yesung, mengesap dua belah benda sewarna mahkota bunga itu bergantian sebelum terurai karena masalah pasok oksigen.

"kita berpisah disini?"

"aku ikut denganmu ke hotel"

"tidak, tidak, temui istrimu malam ini. Kita bisa bertemu lagi di _Seoul_ "

"baiklah, tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini. Kita sudah menikah sekarang"

Langkah mundur Siwon membuat tautan tangan mereka terurai. Siwon mengangguk paham sekaligus tak mengerti. Sampai akhir-pun ia dan Yesung tetap tak memiliki kepastian, apa ini perpisahan atau justru awal untuk mereka.

"jangan menghubungiku jika sedang bersama istrimu, jaga kesehatan jangan sampai sakit"

"hmm" Yesung mengangguk, mulai melambaikan tangannya kearah Siwon yang sudah beberapa langkah berjalan mundur dari hadapannya. "kau juga"

"ku harap aku punya kesempatan untuk memiliki malam pengantin denganmu lain waktu"

Yesung tertawa –sekaligus menangis, "aku akan segera kembali"

Keduanya menahan nafas, "aku mencintaimu" lirih mereka berbarengan tanpa masing-masing bisa mendengarnya satu sama lain. Hanya terbawa hembusan angin petang yang mulai menggelap, menggema di langit dan sampai ke angkasa sana.

Tubuh Yesung masih mematung ditempat, menyaksikan punggung Choi Siwon yang mengabur dalam gelapnya malam juga karena keterbatasan jarak. Masa depan yang mereka bayangkan jauh-jauh hari kini hanya sebuah masalalu tak bernama. Namun sama seperti ketika ia memutuskan untuk menikah –seyakin ini, masa depan Choi Siwon akan lebih baik, karir, kehidupan, percintaan, segalanya, dan Yesung sudah lebih dari cukup dengan semua itu. Yesung sekali lagi menatap nanar bayangan Choi Siwon yang hampir menghilang, memang harusnya seperti itu, Yesung tak harus berharap Siwon berbalik kembali dan memeluknya. Setelah benar-benar hilang, ia terduduk –menangis.

Dan Choi Siwon, ia yakin sekali Yesung belum beranjak dari tempatnya ia tinggal tadi. Biarlah Yesung melihatnya berjalan pergi, agar _namja_ itu menganggap ia baik-baik saja sehingga Yesung bisa lepas dari rasa bersalah yang begitu menyiksa. Agar Yesung tak melulu menderita, tak melulu menyakiti diri sendiri. Cinta Yesung begitu mudah ia terima, jadi tak apa jika hari ini ia terluka. Siwon bisa kembali lagi nanti demi sang terkasih –Yesung.

Waktu akan menjawab dimana seharusnya mereka berakhir, Siwon ataupun Yesung tidak akan pernah lupa, Tuhan pasti punya rencana dan tujuan mengapa mereka sempat dipersatukan oleh cinta.

.

.

.

 _Your hand that is growing far apart_

 _I can't hold onto it so it hurts_

 _Just until I can survive, just as much as I hated you_

 _When the spring comes to bring you back later on_

 _Then I will bloom on that day_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _Otte? btw,_ ini bukan songfic yaa.. jd maklum aja kalo agak ga _srek_ antara cerita sama lagunya

Oh, sekalian _follow_ wattpad tooru ya, ID-nya sama kok **spfly3024**. Saya bakal nyoba _update_ ff di wattpad dan di ffn secara simultan, dan mungkin akan lebih sering _update_ _ficlet_ disana ;)

 _Review juseyoooo..._ :D


End file.
